Seimei no Taka
Seimei no Taka (青冥之鷹) is a Samurai Warriors character image song. It first appeared on the character image vocal CD, Ten - Gouka Ougi, and was later included on Vocal Best. The song's title is purposely written in Chinese characters since the terms are often considered Chinese in origin within Japan. It can be translated as "Hawk of Green Night". The character for "green" (青) can translate as "blue" in Japanese. The character for "night" (冥) can also mean "afterlife" or "distance". It is a solo song performed by Takeshi Kusao for his character in the series, Yukimura Sanada. The lyrics are his character's thoughts during his last stand at Osaka Castle. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Electric Guitar & Chorus: Kazushi Yamaji :Composition & Arrangement: Yusuke Yamamoto :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :仰ぎ見ゆるは　 :曇りなきあの大空 :我が此の胸も　 :一色青く澄み渡りて :己（おの）が最期の戦に :此の槍　翳して向かう :怒れる太陽をめがけ　 :進み飛んでゆく :雄々しき鷹の如く :嗚呼　我が人生　 :武士として生き先散ろう :生き様示す其の為に　 :乱世に生まれたゆえ :幾多の出会いと別れよ　 :友よ　彼岸（かなた）にて逢おう :晴れやかに亦（また）笑ってくれ　 :遠き日に逢った如く :我が背中のみ　 :追いかけて来たそなたよ :感謝の想い　 :伝えたい唯一言だけ :天下（とき）の風向きは最早 :敵へと激しく流る :されども　最期の刻まで　 :前を目指しゆく :天（そら）の鷹の如く :嗚呼　我が人生　 :ひとかけらの悔いも見えぬ :此の意地貫き通して　 :命を咲かせたゆえ :幾多の戦と笑いと　 :共に過ごした面影 :胸に抱き　土煙の中　 :敵前にいざ進も :嗚呼　我が人生　 :武士として生き先散ろう :生き様示す其の為に　 :乱世に生まれたゆえ :幾多の出会いと別れよ　 :友よ　彼岸（かなた）にて逢おう :晴れやかに亦（また）笑ってくれ　 :遠き日に逢った如く :嗚呼　我が人生　 :ひとかけらの悔いも見えぬ :此の意地貫き通して　 :命を咲かせたゆえ :幾多の戦（いくさ）と笑いと　 :共に過ごした面影 :胸に抱き　土煙の中　 :敵前にいざ進も |-|Romaji= :aogimiyuru wa :kumorinaki ano ozora :waga kono mune mo :hito-iro aoku sumi watarite :ono ga saigo no ikusa ni :kono yari kazashite mukau :ikareru taiyou o megake :tsusumi tonde yuku :ooshiki taka no gotoku :ah wa ga jinsei :mononofu toshite ikite chirou :ikizama shimesu so no tameni :ransei ni umareta yue :ikuta no deai to wakare yo :tomo yo kanata ni te aou :hareyaka ni mada warattekure :tooki hi ni atta gotoku :wa ga senaka nomi :oikakete kita sonata yo :kansha no omoi :tsutaetai tada hito-koto dake :toki no kaza muki wa mohaya :teki he to hageshiku nagaru :saredomo saigo no toki made :mae o mezashi yuku :sora no taka no gotoku :ah wa ga jinsei :hitokakera no kui mo mienu :kono iji suramuki tooshite :inochi wo sakaseta yue :ikuta no ikusa to warai to :tomo ni sugoshita omokage :mune ni daki tsuchikemuri no naka :teki-zen ni iza tsutsu mo :ah wa ga jinsei :mononofu toshite ikite chirou :ikizama shimesu so no tameni :ransei ni umareta yue :ikuta no deai to wakare yo :tomo yo kanata ni te aou :hareyaka ni mada warattekure :tooki hi ni atta gotoku :ah wa ga jinsei :hitokakera no kui mo mienu :kono iji tsuramuki tooshite :inochi wo sakaseta yue :ikuta no ikusa to warai to :tomo ni sugoshita omokage :mune ni daki tsuchikemuri no naka :teki-zen ni iza tsutsu mo |-|English Translation= :Looking above :at the cloudless sky :my mind and my heart :becomes one with the penetrating blue :I leave now to my last battle :grasping this spear, I go :Heading towards the angered sun :I advance and fly true :like the brave hawk :Ah, my life :shall scatter in a way befitting a warrior :To know at last my way of living :and my reason for being born in this chaos :I have had considerable meetings and farewells :My friends, let us meet again at the other shore :with our minds cleared and with proud smiles :like we did long ago :To you, who have always followed :my back so faithfully, :I would like to say to you :how grateful I truly am :The winds of the land shift quickly :and blow fiercely towards the enemy :Even so, until I at last expire, :my only path is forward :like the hawk of the heavens :Ah, my life :has been one without regret :This will shall be carried out :to give reason to this blossoming life :The many battles and smiles :and the remnants of my memories :are held tight within my chest, even within the dust that rises :as I stand before the enemy :Ah, my life :shall scatter in a way befitting a warrior :To know at last my way of living :and my reason for being born in this chaos :I have had considerable meetings and farewells :My friends, let us meet again at the other shore :with our minds cleared and with proud smiles :like we did long ago :Ah, my life :has been one without regret :This will shall be carried out :to give reason to this blossoming life :The many battles and smiles :and the remnants of my memories :are held tight within my chest, even within the dust that rises :as I stand before the enemy Translation Notes *"The other shore" literally means the other side of the Sanzu River, or the Japanese River Styx. *"With our minds cleared" can be a double meaning. It can either mean the sky being clear or the soul being cleansed of all doubts of anxieties in the afterlife. *"With proud smiles" somewhat refers to the soul keeping their memories of their past life. Another translation which can fit is "with our old selves intact, let us smile again". *"The winds of the land" is a play on the words "change of the times" (時代の風, jidai no kaze), alternatively meaning that the momentum of the battle has changed overwhelmingly in the enemy's favor. *The references of his life scattering and blooming like a flower is tied to the common metaphor of human life being like flowers. External Links *Official promotional video for CD *SanThree CR Sengoku Musou song insert Category: Songs